


For the higher good, of course

by HeleneInTheClouds



Category: The Wizards of Once - Cressida Cowell
Genre: A oneshot I still had in my notes, F/M, It’s kind of shippy, but they are two Fules who cannot say they like each other, so this fic is not very romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneInTheClouds/pseuds/HeleneInTheClouds





	For the higher good, of course

“Do you take me for a fool?” Queen Sychorax narrowed her eyes in a manner that would make most tremble in fear.  “You want me to leave my iron here and let you lead me into the forest unarmed, alone, while you still have your magic?”

Encanzo the Great Enchanter, however, was not like most and he did not even blink.  He spoke calmly, as if he listed facts, instead of arguments.

“You want to find your daughter and accuse my son of kidnapping her. By chance, I know where they are and am willing to take you there under the guise of an invisibility spell, even though it is my son you are accusing.”

His tranquility only irritated her further, and she tapped her foot on the flowers beneath her.

“And you know just as well iron is the only thing magic does not work on. I will leave my staff here too, and my snowcat.” Encanzo said.

Queen Sychorax scoffed.  “That is no reassurance knowing fully well you can do magic without one.” 

“And I am the only one?” Encanzo taunted.

“_Hmpf!_”

Queen Sychorax shot him one last murderous glare and unfastened her cloak pin.  One strap after another, she shedded her armour and weapons until she wore nothing but her white dress. Even her shoes and jewellery had iron trims to protect them from Bad Magic.

Encanzo stood and watched, while his snowcat lay down next to the pile of iron to guard it.

“Now give me your hand, and you will become invisible with me.” He said.

_Tap tap tap_,  went her indignant-yet-now-bare foot.

Not a hair on queen Sychorax’s golden head felt like coming any closer to Encanzo, let alone touch him, but she really wanted Wish back.

“Fine.” She said in a most agitated tone.

Encanzo said nothing. He merely folded his fingers around hers with the same thoughtful expression on his face as when he watched her undo her armour.

Invisibility was an odd spell, and it made her feel a little lightheaded.  She looked at Encanzo’s vague outline. This shape was filled with trees, and she could see the grass under her trough her feet.  Queen Sychorax’s military mind immediately went to strategies to recognise an invisible wizard attack.

“Wait!” Encanzo broke her thoughts off.

The spell disappeared and she could see normally again.

“Your rings.”

Four thin wedding bands, unfortunately made out of iron, still graced Queen Sychorax’s hand.  She pulled them from her finger and threw them in the grass next to the snowcat.

“We are losing too much time.” Sychorax snapped.

She grabbed Encanzo’s hand again and started walking towards the trees.  The daisies under her foot, now thoroughly flattened, could breathe again.

Deeper into the forest, Wish, Xar and Bodkin were playing with the animals and sprites, and Wish petted the head of a large grey wolf.

She did not look kidnapped at all, and Xar, who was too occupied catching a sprite, did not look like her kidnapper.

It did not take long for Queen Sychorax to realise she was tricked.  She turned on Encanzo, with a furious expression, and as soon as she let go of his hand, she turned visible again.

“Mother?!” Wish cried.  Her mother had a talent for showing up without making noise, but materializing out of thin air was a new one.

She let go of the wolf and Spoon hid in her hair.  Bodkin fainted from pure shock.

“You are a liar Encanzo! Wish was never kidnapped by your son and you knew  exactly where she was hiding!” Sychorax hissed to the air next to her.

She drew a small knife, not made out of iron, from the pocket of her dress.

Xar and Wish dragged Bodkin with them on a snowcat. This was a rather nasty surprise and they wanted to run as far away as possible.

Encanzo, now visible again too, raised both his hand, a gesture that meant ‘I SURRENDER’ in the warrior world.  Unfortunately, this was the wizard world, and an invisible ray of magic forced Queen Sychorax to her knees.

How humiliating, for a great and scary queen like her, to fall over as if she tripped over her dress. Even the bronze knife fell out of reach.

_No one should ever see me like this_ _,_ Sychorax thought,  _without iron, gold or crown, on the ground before a wizard!_

Encanzo put his arms back to his sides and looked at the infuriated queen in front of him.

“A wizard king can tell lies, in pursuit of the higher good, of course.”

“And what,” Queen Sychorax spat, out of breath with fury, “would that higher good be?”

Encanzo looked at her with a faint smile.

The storm clouds above his head disappeared and Sychorax could see him clearly, as if he was no Great King Enchanter, but a silly young man.

“I got to hold your hand.”


End file.
